Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to charging of an electric vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method of monitoring usage of a charging station.
Background Information
An electric vehicle (EV) stores electricity received from an external power source. The stored electricity powers the EV. The range of the EV is limited by the amount of stored electricity. The range of an EV is typically less than the range of a traditional internal combustion engine (ICE) vehicle. Additionally, there are fewer charging stations for EVs than gas stations for ICE vehicles. Due to having fewer charging options, a problem exists for EV users regarding whether a charging station is available for charging when needed.
Some services are provided to EV users to facilitate charging the EV. A global positioning system (GPS) can provide a geographical location of a charging station. Locations can be provided for the charging station nearest the current location of the EV. Additionally, locations of charging stations along a planned route can be provided. Availability information, such as the business hours of the charging station and the number of charging spots provided at the charging station, can also be provided with the geographical location of the charging station to further facilitate charging by the EV user. Still further, real-time vacancy information can be provided to the EV user as to the current availability of a charging spot at a charging station.
However, a problem with providing real-time vacancy information to the EV user is that by the time the EV user arrives at the charging location, the charging spot indicated as being available could be in use by another EV. Public chargers take approximately thirty (30) minutes to fast or quick charge the EV to approximately 100%. As shown in FIG. 1, several EVs can arrive at a public charger 1 to charge their EVs at approximately the same time. A first EV 2 to reach the charger 1 has no waiting time to begin charging their EV. A second EV 3 has at least a 30 minute wait before the charger 1 is available. A third EV 4 has at least a 60 minute wait before the charger 1 is available. Given the limited number of charging stations, the EVs in line can either wait to charge their EV or attempt to find an available charger at another charging station. Both options can result in time spent by the EV user merely waiting for an available charger, which is inefficient and an unproductive use of the user's time. Accordingly, a problem exists in that although a charging location was indicated as having an available charger, by the time the EV arrives the charger is in use by another EV.